My What?
by vampgrl4ever
Summary: Bella gets in an accident, loses her memory and says crazy things to Carlisle. She runs away from the hospital, but can the Cullen's help her? What will she remember? Does she remember her feelings for Carlisle? Bella/Carlisle
1. Not happening to my girl

do not own Twilight characters. This is just in fun for fiction fans! BELLA/CARLISLE (NO ESME EVER in this story)

**FYI: I don't know anything about Medical Stuff, so this is really rough, but you get the point. LOL. **

"Dr. Cullen! Dr. Cullen! There's been an accident!" a nurse screamed jumping off the phone with the EMT's and now running towards the now bursting doors "it's your daughter's friend, the long brown headed girl that comes in with her sometimes to visit you. The other guy walked away with no injuries reported." He rushed over to the EMT's as they pushed Bella towards a room "Bella?" his eyes trailing all over her unconscious body as the nurse took her blood pressure and temp calling it out to the other nurses for the files as they hurried through toward the back.

"Bella, I need you to wake up sweetheart. Talk to me" his hand reached out examining the head wound then down at her side seeing too much clothing and a lot of blood. "Bella sweetie, come on. You're going to be okay. Can you hear me?" he paused "she's in a coma." She had hit her head really hard against the side window when the drunk guy ran the red light, ramming into her driver side. He of course was not injured.

They got to a room, lifted the sheet she was laying on transferring her to a bed in the emergency room Carlisle calmly spoke pulling the curtain around to block anyone from viewing them "Nurse Shayla run an iv to get antibotics and pain medication going now. We might need a pint of blood depending how much she has lost" He sighed looking her over again "please remove her clothing too. I need to see her left side. I'm sure she has a broken arm and possibly a few ribs, if not crushed." Nurses were back and forth from the bedside as Carlisle cleaned up the gash wound on her forehead to stitch "I'll need a CAT scan and X-ray of her body done soon as I'm done cleaning this up. I need to see how much trauma we are dealing with."

He shook his head as he began stitching up a large gash to the side of her head, not believing this was his Bella laying here. He thought Alice must not have seen this coming she would have stopped Bella or called him. Alice was hunting in Canada and wouldn't be back for a few days. His eyes quickly cut to the nurse who was right beside him and now had scissors cutting Bella's clothing off. He looked around spotting another nurse standing making eye contact with her. "Dr. Cullen can I do anything right now?" she asked and he nodded "please call my son Edward. His number posted by mine on the wall in the staff room. Tell him what has happened and to get Alice here as soon as possible." The nurse nodded and ran from the room doing as he asked.

Dr. Cullen finished up. The nurse pulled away Bella's clothing when Carlisle walked off to wash his hands from the blood she placed a hospital sheet on top of her to cover up what didn't need to be exposed to everyone. He came back examining her left side "along with Nurse Shayla (who was a older 48 year old woman with medium gray hair, slim and very sweet) to help him. He saw a few cuts that needed stitching, horrible bruising already "damn. Get her x-rays and the cat scan now before I do anything else."

"Hold tight Bella" he leaned over and whispered to her "I won't let anything happen to you now" even if he had to turn her now instead of waiting "I love you Bella" he kissed her cheek then stood back motioning for the staff to take her for x-rays "Stat!" They hustled taking her off to do as Dr. Cullen needed. The other nurse came back seeing Carlisle "I'm really sorry about her Dr. Cullen. I can tell you love her." She paused, "she's in good hands." She gently patted his shoulder "if there's anything I can do to help you and the family, please let me know." She was a smart caring 23 year old nursing student, short black hair, bright blue eyes with a great future to look forward to and who didn't react to his good looks like most of the nurses did.

Carlisle waited for them to get done with the tests. He sat in his office leaning over his desk with his hands covering his face thinking. "Dad" Edward, Rosalie and Emmett appeared in his door now walking in. Rosalie hugged him "how is she?" Pulling from her embrace and hugging the others "I don't know yet, too early to tell until the tests come back for me to read" His head hung "Alice and Jasper? Did you get them?" Edward nodded "I got Jasper to answer his phone. Alice didn't see it coming and now they are heading back quickly leaving the car behind. Jasper said it would be quicker to run." Emmett checked his watch "About an hour they should be back."

Nurse Shayla walked in, "sorry Dr. Cullen to disrupt but your tests are back." He jumped up heading out of the room toward the lab. He walked in looking over everything slowly "3 broke ribs and a broken arm. The CAT scan looks normal, just a major concussion, maybe a little memory loss and she's in a slight coma." Nurse Shayla nodded, "it could have been way worse. She will be okay Doctor. I'm glad she is okay."

"Me too." he gave her a half smile "I'll tape her ribs up and cast her arm if you could please put her in ICU, bathe her down to get all the blood off and I'll have my daughter get her clean clothes from her house." With that he left the room back to where Bella was back in the ER. He taped her ribs, put a cast on her arm and stitched up a few more wounds then left the rest to his best nurse, Nurse Shayla. An hour later, Carlisle headed back into his office where his family was giving them the update on the test results.

_Bella didn't have any family anymore. Renee her mother died 4 months ago from accidental crash and Charlie couldn't stand to look at Bella so he up and left. _

The Cullen clan sat there talking as another doctor came in to take over the other patients so Carlisle could attend to Bella and the staff took over everything else so Carlisle could focus on his family. Alice and Jasper finally made it there, whisking in "where is she?" Alice was frantic. Softly he spoke "ICU. She is in a slight coma, 3 broken ribs and a broke arm. Not to mention all the bruising and gash on the side of her head. She was extremely lucky." Carlisle shook his head "why Bella? I love her. I haven't told her yet, but I do love her." Alice smiled "Carlisle." She hugged him tight "she will be okay."

The nurse came back a little later "Dr. Cullen, she is ready in ICU if you all want to visit her now. Visiting hours are over so you all should have quiet time to sit with her now. We promise not to run you and your family out. You are the exception to the rule." He nodded and led his family to where Bella was at. They all walked in quietly surrounding her bed just watching her. Carlisle closed the curtain and walked to her checking out the iv's that were running pain meds and antibotics into her system.

Everyone waited for Carlisle to talk to her first. He leaned over taking her hand in his "Bella. We are all here with you. You're going to be okay. I need you to be strong and wake up."

Jasper began messing with her emotions, stirring feelings in her to get her to wake up. Eyes began twitching, fingers moving some. Alice took her other hand in hers, "Bella. It's your very best friend in the world. I think this means a long day of shopping to make up for this you know." Bella's eyes popped open slowly looking at these people standing around her. with a confused expression, vision a little blurred at first.

"Bella" Carlisle smiled with tender loving eyes, lightly squeezing her hand.

Bella asked looking at everything then locking eyes with Jasper. "Where am I?"

"It's okay Bella. You're safe and will be good to go home in a couple of days. You were in a car accident A drunk man ran a red light and hit you." Jasper said to her gently placing his hand on the covers that covered her leg sending calming emotions to her.

"Bella, it's okay." Carlisle softly squeezing her hand again, leaning over her slightly. Her eyes cut to Carlisle looking into his golden eyes searching for an answer "Bella?" she shook her head in confusion "who are you and why are you calling me that name? My name is...my name is...umm...I can't think right now." She glanced at everyone then at Carlisle whispering to him "are you my doctor? I mean the white coat is kind of hot. Wait, you're way too sexy to be a doctor, more like a model. Seriously like what dream did you fall out of? I'm dreaming aren't I?" she nodded thinking he was going to agree that she was dreaming.

Emmett chuckled a little "sexy? She called you sexy Carlisle?"

Carlisle bit his lip leaning back up looking at the others "its memory loss. She might be like this for weeks or months." His attention focued back at her "you don't know who I am? Or her?" pointing at Alice. Alice smiled with concern, "Bella. It's Alice, your best friend. We went day before yesterday and you rode that kiddy riding truck as a dare. Remember? I even took a picture with my camera phone."

Bella shook her head no and looked from Alice back at the sexy doctor squinting her eyes searching his name tag "Dr. Cu..Cu..Cullen?" she looked from him to the others "someone pinch me right now, seriously." he did notice she cheated checking his name tag. Bella had never called him Dr. Cullen before, golden eyes looked at the others and finger began pointing "you don't remember Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Jasper either?" looking back at Bella, "we're your family. I'm your…I.. well… I love you Bella Swan. I haven't quiet asked you out yet but I have wanted to."

Bella snickered slightly then paused gazing in Carlisle's eyes "Dr. 'Dream Man' Cullen, I would be considered your girlfriend?" She giggled "you're really funny Doc and stop messing with me. I feel like I've been hit by a truck okay. Ehh, I don't feel so great all of a sudden." placing her hand on her forehead rubbing it like it hurt to think. "I think you have the wrong patient, I need to go home then I…well…I think I'm going to throw up..my head hurts so bad."

Carlisle reached over feeling if she had a fever "you're temp is 103.2" yes he can tell temp by touching. He looked at the others and Bella started talking again then he focused back on her "I have to go shopping with her." slowly pointing at Alice. "I can't wear this home. I feel gross."

Carlisle pulled a chair over sitting down beside her holding to her hand, chuckling "what you need sweetheart is to rest. The pain medication is making you loopy and you're saying crazy things."

She rolled her eyes "I think what I need is..." sitting up quickly, legs trying to move off the bed.

"Woa, oh no you don't" Jasper grabbed her from the other side of the bed.

"It hurts so bad to move." tears now streaming down her face.

Carlisle jumped up getting a nurse attention, "some sleep medication please. She is suffering memory loss and is trying to leave." The nurse noddedthen turned quickly grabbing a syringe and sleeping medicine. The nurse filled the syringe with the medicine and handed it to Carlisle. He walked back "lay down Bella. This will help you relax sweetheart." taking her arm rubbing a place on her upper arm to release the muscle then stuck the needle in, letting the medicine flow.

"You stop that. Why are you hurting me?" Bella trying to refuse his actions as Jasper held her casted arm gently so she wouldn't hit Carlisle.

"I'm doing it for your own good love. You'll thank me when you regain your memory." Carlisle pulled the needle out. "Go to sleep love" Carlisle pressed a kiss to her lips then moved out of the way. She studdered "you k kk kisse..d..m.e.." then drifted off to sleep.

Rosalie looked as if she would cry watching her friend like this. "I've never seen her like this. It scares me." Emmett pulled her against his big chest, "she will be okay Rose."

Carlisle stood facing them, "I know it's hard seeing her like this. It breaks my heart too. She should sleep till tomorrow. I ask if you would please go home, prepare my bedroom. I want her to stay with us for a while once she is released from here. I'll call you when she wakes." turning to the door "I'm going to go talk to a a couple of the other doctors. I'll be back to check on her in a bit. I want to get her moved to a private room." With that he left.


	2. Making a run for it

Bella woke up later the next afternoon really drowsy noticing she wasn't in ICU but in a regular room now. No on was in there with her, she was alone for the moment. She couldn't remember how she got there but felt in a lot of pain Who were those strangers earlier? She didn't want to stick around for them to come back. Gently removing the iv from her hand, pulled off other things attached to her skin then she carefully slung her feet from off the bed. Holy cow was she dizzy getting up so fast, her head was pounding. Looking down at her attire noticing she had a nice flannel gown on. Barefeet hit the cold tile, wincing in pain from her ribs she tried to be as quiet as possible. Walking to the door, her tiny fingers opened it carefully then peaked down the hall noticing just a couple of regular people not in uniform. Taking a deep breath she began walking barefoot as if she knew where she was going finding the elevator, getting in the door shut. Punching G for ground floor, she knew this would be her escape so she could go home.

Carlisle had just got off on her floor heading towards her room, his mind full of emotions and worry for her.

Her elevator hit the ground floor, her feet began walking. Eyes watched carefully making sure she wasn't spotted. she figured she didn't have a car so she would walk home. Walking on out not sure where she was going yet. It was chilly outside, she didn't have a jacket and didn't care at this point. She needed to get away now.

Carlisle noticed her door was opened so he peeked in knocking softly, he was proud he had her moved from ICU to a more private room. Knowing that Bella would still be sleeping he walked on in, eyes noticing the IV, cords and other attachments laying on the bed "Bella?" looking around, no Bella, he yelled "Bella!" Running out to the nurse's station "where's Bella? She's not in her room." They shook their heads no. "Call security! She is suffering memory loss and she has left her room." Frantically he searched down the halls calling her name. His hand grabbed his cell calling his family to come help him, she was no where to be found at that moment. Gut instinct he took off down the flight of stairs, it was quicker than waiting on the elevator, to get to the ground floor. Heading out in the cold, he looked around then spotted someone sitting by the building "hey sir. Did you happen to see a girl in a gown and cast on her left arm walk out of here? She had long brown hair and 5'5 tall…."

"Yes Doctor, with no jacket and barefoot? About 20 minutes ago she walked that way" pointing to the busy street the man said.

"Thank you!" he rushed to his black sassy car, cranked it then sped out of the parking lot, picking up his phone he called Alice "she's on foot. Someone spotted her walking out of the parking lot, if you find her call me." hanging up, his golden eyes was watching everything.

Bella winced as she walked a while longer, not sure where she was going. She sat down on the side of the road, totally lost. She felt horrible, so alone. Carlisle spotted her, his car came screeching halt she screamed turning to see it was Dr. Cullen getting out, a familiar face. Now he was wearing khaki pants and a red sweater. He was running around his car to her quickly "Bella! Oh my god you had me worried! Don't ever do that to me again! Please!" putting his arms around her. "Sweetie, I need you to trust me." looking in her eyes that now were filing with tears. "Where were you going?"

She shrugged "I'm going home but" she busted out sobbing "I don't remember how to get there." burrying her face in his chest.

He put his arms around her, "come on. It's freezing out here." He grabbed his cell and texted Alice saying he found her and to meet her at the house in 1 hour. He opened the car door and helped her in. He walked around getting in and shut his door.

"Do you want to go home?" he looked over at her and she nodded. He was silent as he used his cell and called the hospital "Hey. This is Dr. Cullen. I found Bella Swan. I am going to release her to my care so my family and I can keep an eye on her. I'll be there in a bit to sign the paperwork, just giving you a heads up. Thanks." He hung up.

His eyes shifted to her "I'll bring you back with us, who are your family and you can stay with me until you regain your memory and I'll get you some pain meds too. I don't want you at your house alone in this condition. Is that a deal?" holding his pink finger out seeing if she would make the deal. She looked as if she would say no "just like that? I stay with you Dr. Cullen and not at the hospital?" He nodded yes, concern showing in his eyes. She could tell he really loved her.

"Okay" she smiled and right hand came around pinky out taking his making the deal official "deal." He grinned a little, dimples deepening and turned the car around heading back this house. "Do you remember what you said to me last night?" She giggled slightly "oh no!" She covered her face with her hand blushing red. "Dr…..oh what was it again?" He laughed with a huge smile "Dr. Dream Man Cullen is what I think you called me" and he proceeded to remind her of what pain medication made her say.

"Seriously? I said that?" She tried not to laugh "it hurt bad but it was pretty funny. She looked over everything inside his car. Trying to trigger anything then something came flooding back. She turned pale. He was about 15 minutes from his house he looked over hearing her get quiet "hey. You okay?"

"Carlisle" she said not calling him doctor and not looking at him, just staring at clock in the car.

He took her hand "yes sweetheart." knowing she was remembering something "what is it sweetheart?"

She sat in silence and squeezed his hand, he smiled thinking she was probably her remembering they were vampires but he was wrong. Just a few days ago she wanted to make a move on Carlisle when he brought her home. That was what came flooding back, her arousal for him hit her and he sensed it. "You love me... I know I'm in love with you" her eyes trailing from the clock to his pale skinned hand "cold, fast, strong, sexy doctor vampire."

His golden eyes were focusing on her staring at his hand until she looked up catching his golden eyes with her dark brown ones. He thought she was getting frightened, "yes Bella. I love you. Remember my family, we are vampires. He pulled up at the house. He watched her expression as she looked up "wow. This is totally familiar." She tried to open the door and winced. "I got it. Hold on." He jumped out sped to her side and was opening her door then helping her out. He kept his grip on her.

"Carlisle, I'm in a lot of pain right now" she softly said.

"I have some medicine inside. I'll have Jasper run and fill a prescription for you." He helped her inside.

She looked around feeling at home "it feels so nice here, so cozy and warm."

Alice walked in the room bringing Bella a nice fluffy white warm bath robe handing it to her "Bella. How are you feeling?" nodding at Carlisle letting him know she had his room prepared for Bella to sleep in. Emmett had grabbed the spare king bed from storage and set it up in Carlisle's room, which he didn't need a bed since he never slept.

Carlisle smiled "thank you Alice. Let me get Bella some pain medication. Be right back." In a flash he was gone to his study grabbing his bag getting some pills out he had on spare.

Bella smiled at Alice, "just being in his car flooded back a few things in bits and pieces. Hopefully I can be normal soon."

Emmett spoke up coming from the kitchen "Bella, you were never normal" he joked.

Bella tried not to laugh, "thanks… umm…" she tired remembering his name.

"Emmett" he said "and don't let it happen again" laughing, trying to make her feel at home to his usual picking around.

Carlisle smiled knowing she remembered and knew she loved him, that he finally told her he loved her. He grabbed a glass of water after getting the two pills then headed back to the living room finding Bella sitting on the couch with Alice, who was trying to help her remember things. He handed her the water and the pills. "Oh thank you." gladly took the medicine and held on to the water glass.

Edward and Jasper came in quietly making their way sitting on the floor across from Bella. Jasper laughed looking at Carlisle "so can we make up some horribly embarrassing stories about her then make her believe it?

Bella jumped in quickly "you most certainly can not. Once I find out you are fibbing on me I'll have payback. Well, after I get out of this cast" she added a little firmer. They all chuckled. Pain medicine started kicking in, "I hope this medicine doesn't make me say things I shouldn't say out loud."

Carlisle laughed. "It's not as strong as last night, but if you wish I'm sure we could learn more little secrets of Bella Swan's mind if you wanted to clear your head again."

She shook her head "no thank you Dr. Dream Man Cullen, I think I've had enough embarrassment for a while."

They all laughed watching her face turn red blushing. Carlisle sat down by Bella putting an arm around her "you'll regain your memory shortly."

Begining to get sleepy she said softly, "I need a hot bath and some sleep." Leaning against Carlisle, he placed both arms around her "then lets get you to the shower then the bed and no sneaking out this time" he added as a joke. She pressed a kiss to his chest "I promise."

Rosalie spoke up "I'll make the bath water." she quickly left the room heading to Carlisle's master bathroom and began filling the tub with water and nice smelling bubbles along with some muscle tension relief to helping her aching body. He helped her up slowly and towards to the bath room. Alice followed "I can help her from this point." leading her on into the bathroom. Rosalie picked out some clothes and had them hanging from a rod.

"I think I can get it from here ladies. Thank you for your help. If I need anything I'll yell. I might soak for a little bit." smiling at them both. They grinned and shut the door behind them. Bella removed her clothes slowly wincing some, thanks to the pain medicine for reliving some of the pain, she got in the tub slowly. She laid there for a hour thinking and relaxing her mind, hoping to remember something else.

Carlisle knocked "you okay in there?"

"yes. I'm getting out now." she got out slowly and dried off. Putting on fresh clean clothes then pulling her hair in a pony tail. "Carlisle!" She walked out slowly he came to her leading her to the bed laying her down. He removed his shoes then his sweater, just to have on a white t-shirt to be more comfy for her to snuggle to him in. He crawled on the bed wrapping her in his arms "good night Bella….

"I love you." she said before he could finish his sentence. He smiled "I love you."


	3. WHo is it

Bella awoke in a huge bed with familar arms wrapped around her. She sort of remembered this place, eyes darting around the room then to him, Carlisle she remembered. He opened his eyes watching her and she smiled "where are we?" He pulled her tighter "my bedroom. I don't think you've ever really been in this room until last night, so if it doesn't look familiar to you then that's why. I should have took you to Alice's room and we could have slept there until you regain more memory." She was still in pain from the accident, she groaned in pain a little.

"No this is perfect Carlisle" pressing a kiss to his chisled chest then her stomach growled lightly, she had slept almost 13 hours in his arms. She hadn't slept much at the hospital the day before so she had been tired. Moving to her elbow over looking him, left hand came up to his chest rubbing soft circles across his abs "I really can have you all to myself?" she bit her lip and giggled softly. His hands grabbed her quickly rolling putting her under him with a big smile "yes my love. I love you Bella Swan. I have since the first day I met you."

Running her hands through his hair tossing it a little. One hand moved from his hand tracing down the side of his neck to his face, eyes searching every feature. He was so sexy, so handsome, sweet, caring, a total badass vampire doctor and he loved her. Smiling at her thoughts as he stayed leaning over her, he smiled then chuckled softly seeing the wheels turning in her mind "Bella? I'm scared to ask what you're thinking right now but I do know you are hungry. Why don't we go to the kitchen, I'm sure Rosalie has already begun cooking."

Sighing "just one kiss first" looking up with big dark puppy dog eyes he couldn't resist then leaned on over taking her lips with his. Shock ran throughout his body with this kiss, almost too overwhelming for him, might not could break this kiss this time. Her legs came out of the covers wrapping around his waist pulling him closer as the kiss deepened. His hand ran up the side of her thigh, the other gripped around the side of her waist. If he didn't stop now, there would be no way he could and he might hurt her with her injuried. He went to break the kiss but she moaned softly, hands gripping his naked back. He thought this might be too soon for her since she the accident and not much of a memory. He couldn't take advantage of her like this. As his thoughts were convincing him to stop she had pushed him over now straddling his lap carefully never breaking the kiss but a few groans from pain.

He wanted to make love to her but not until she regained more memory he moaned softly darted his tongue in her mouth and danced with hers. He pulled back quickly "Bella. I'm sorry but we need to wait. I'm scared it's too soon from the accident" he sighed feeling horrible to doing this. He was taken back when she giggled softly "I'm sorry. I said just one kiss and I understand." A smirk spread to his face "Bella." He laughed kissing her quickly again then picked her up getting off the bed.

"You can dress or just throw my robe on over you. I'm sure everyone will want to throw some old memories out there. Emmett's probably will be all the times he has embarrassed you" walks from his bathroom back to her handing her a robe to put over her skimpy sleepwear, which he found very attractive. His eyes skimmed over her sexy figure before she slid the robe on. Carlisle would hear it from Edward about all the dirty thoughts later, he was sure about it. He smiled to himself at the thought of Edward's speech to come as he grabbed a white t-shirt and pulled it over his head.

Bella tied the robe, noticing how the deep red looked good on her "I like this robe. I want one like this in my size, but it has to smell like you too. Maybe you could wear it around for me to get your scent on it."

He shook his head "as long as it's not pink and none of them see me do it. I'll never live that down." reaching for her hand "let's get you some food." They wlaked out heading towards the kitchen. Bacon and pancakes coule be smelt all through the house. Jasper was cooking with Rosalie. Emmett and Edward were sitting watching them as they all talked.

Alice came up behind them 'Morning!" big smile on her face. Bella giggled "good morning." Her eyes focusing on each of them trying to remember different things about them.

Emmett looked over "hey Bella! I thought I should help you remember things today. I should drive you around today."

"Oh no you don't! Not alone you're not. You'll have her thinking she likes snakes and lizards which grosses her out." Rosalie pointed the black plastic spoon at him "you know you would."

Emmett busted out "well, it could help her fears. Snakes and lizards aren't that bad my Rose. I could be therpy."

Bella's eyes widened "I don't like snakes and lizards. I also remember that Rosalie calls you Monkey Man from the baseball game you guys played not long ago."

"She sounds armed and dangerous Emmett. She got you on that one big man." Edward choked out.

Bella stood there thinking. Carlisle nudged her from the doorway to walk on in breaking her thoughts. She walked on in sat at the kitchen bar betweem Edward and Emmett. A knock at the door had Alice bolting to it. Everyone wasn't paying attention to any one driving up. Alice almost fell out seeing who it was. She lead them inside towards the kitchen. "Guys..." she called getting their attention.

They all turned around and then room went silent until Rosalie seeing who it was and then dropped a glass on the floor shattering it.

.

Edward quickly stood "get out! You should not have come here yet."

Jasper froze, emotions shooting through him like a wild fire. Mike was remember everything from the accident, he was the one that had been driving drunk. His eyes looking at Bella seening her alive, then remember how scared when his truck hit her and seeing her laying in her car looking dead. He was an emotional roller coaster and looked as if he has been drinking before he got there. Carlisle looked to Jasper. Alice started freaking out "Jaz?" running to his side then waved her head in front of his eyes "snap out of it."

Rosalie smarted off "we know you were the drunk driver Mike, we don't want you here" grabbing a pony tail holder off the counter, she pulled her hair back out of her face, eyes still locked on him.

"I had to see her. I thought she was dead then I was told she came here to recover. I'm so sorry Bella." He started walking toward her to hug her and she moved from the bar stool wincing in pain "who are you and why are you trying to hug me? do I know you?" He stopped and stared "Bella? It's Mike. We've had numerous classes together from high school and now college. wait, you don't remember?"

Carlisle walked up standing my him "she is suffering from memory loss. It should only be temporary, maybe a couple of weeks. She snuck out of the hospital trying to go home but not knowing where she lived, I found her walking on the side of the road. She sort of remembers me so I told her to live here until she regains her memory." Carlisle wasn't going to go into much detail with Mike. They were all pissed. "You don't look so good Mike." His eyes looked him over.

"I can't sleep. I can't eat. I feel horrible about what happened to her. I should have never tried to be man enough to drive after the party the football team had. I just wanted to fit in and now look what I have done. I'm so glad she is okay. I'll never drink again!" Mike began to cry. Alice walked over putting her arms around him hugging him gently. Carlisle took a deep breath eyes back to Bella's reaction.

Bella didn't know what to do, grabbing Edward's forearm then pulled on him "outside motioning to the back door. He looked down at her expression and went as she requested. Bella remained silent looking out into the beautiful trees hearing Edward shut the back door behind him. It was raining again but at least the porch was covered. Edward watched her in silence. She moved to a rockin chair and sat down carefully wincing from the broken ribs "he sounds sincere" looking down at the plank flooring. Edward nodded not sure what to say.

Emmett looked out the kitchen window checking on Bella. He felt very protective of her, like she was his little sister then his eyes cut back to Mike crying.

Jasper couldn't take it, he went outside where Bella and Edward were. "Bella" walking over. "He is seriously sorry. He knows he was wrong, he can't stand the sight of himself in the mirror. I can't take this emotional roller coaster coming from him. He is completely torn on the inside. You need to say something, anything. I know it's hard for you to. You don't remember him. I know we all hate him for doing this to you but he hates himself more than we hate him. He could hurt himself. "

Bella nodded "I understand Jasper" tears filling her eyes. She thought a moment then slowly got up eyeing Edward then Jasper before walking back in the door "I forgive you...Mike" wow she almost forgot his name. "It was a accident. I'm okay. I don't want to cry okay, it hurts to laugh much less cry. Please don't be upset." She walked closer "just don't hug me until I heal a little more."

He looked up red eyed, tears streaming down his face "I'm so sorry Bella"

"I know. It's over with. Please don't think about it anymore." her eyes looked around at everyone then back at him "do you want to eat some breakfast? I was about to eat and there's plenty for two of us." She felt bad for him even though she should be mad.

He looked over at the food then at the Cullen's who were giving him a encouraging half smile now then back at Bella "well...sure." wiping his face with his hands.

Emmett wasn't too happy about this. He could kill Mike for doing this to his family member. Edward walked over to Mike "wanna go wash up? Have you even taken a bath since the accident?" He noticed he hadn't "look, use my shower. I have some extra clothes you can wear and then we'll add a little more food." He walked Mike to his room grabbing a towel and clothes for him "here." handing them to him "take your time." Edward shut the door and headed back to the kitchen.

Carlisle had Bella in his arms holding her gently "Bella, that was really sweet of you. I feel sorry for him." He placed a kiss to the top of her head "you are so brave and so strong."

Jasper walked back in, "since it's raining I'm heading to the mall. It's suppose to start storming, so it will be a good day to shop."

"Ooo! I want to go! I can by Bella some new clothes and other things!" Alice jumped up and down.

Carlisle chuckled "okay. See you guys later." He watched Jasper and Alice leave in a flash.

Rosalie whipped up some extra pancake, bacon and eggs. Emmett cleaned up the broken glass for Rosalie as she cooked.

Mike would be coming back down soon. This should be a interesting day. Maybe he could help Bella remember some things and she could help him heal internally.

Carlisle sat by Bella, pulling her into his arms, against his chest. She snuzzled her face against him then leaned back whispering "I love you Carlisle." He smiled "I love you too Bella. Are you okay with this? Mike being here?" She nodded "I don't remember him." Carlisle's expression relaxed "okay. If you feel unconfortable at any time, please tell me."

Mike showered and had come back down stairs, feeling a lot better now. He knew he needed to go home, get some sleep and relax. He walked into the kitchen smelling food. Rosalie handed Bella and then him a plate of food. He asked Carlisle "do you think I could get a ride home and maybe one of those relaxing pills you told me about?" Carlisle nodded "sure thing. You should really take a few with you. I have some in my office. Be right back." Carlisle walked off leaving his seat open and Rosalie sat down by her. Bella smiled "this is really good food Rose."

Rosalie smiled "thanks and did you know you just called me Rose? You use to call me that." Bella smiled "it felt natural to say."

Carlisle came back in the room with a pill bottle with 10 zanax, reaching out handing it to Mike "for now, take one in the morning and one before bed at least for the next two days since it's the weekend. Then Monday, start taking a hour before you go to bed. I'll really help. might want to go ahead and take one now. I'll drive you home." Mike nodded "thank you Dr. Cullen." Bella and mike finished eating. Mike trying to remind her of things that had happened in the past, not really jarring her memory just yet. Mike took a pill and drank it down with some coke.

Carlisle grabbed his keys then kissed Bella quickly, "come on Mike. If you want to some visit tomorrow, I'll have someone pick you up. For now, you should rest." Mike nodded and quickly hugged Bella lightly not wanting to hurt her bruises. "Bye Mike. See you later." Bella said softly watching them both leave.

Later, Bella and Rosalie went to the living, sitting on the nice plush couch. Bella snuggled up with a large red fleece blanket and they were watching tv when Carlisle came back a hour later. Carlisle had stayed and talked to Mike, making him feel better until he went to sleep then he left. "I'm back." shutting the door behind him then removing his black dress shoes at the front door. Bella looked up "how is he?" Carlisle walked toward her then sat down by her on the couch "he will be just fine. He needs some sleep."

Bella leaned over putting her head on Carlisle's shoulder "I'm begining to remember a few things here and there."

Rosalie laughed "mostly all about you Carlisle. ALL about you."

"Rosalie!"

"Sorry. It's not a bad thing. You're totally in love with him. You two have waited long enough to get together, even though Bella doesn't remember us too much" Rose laughed. "Maybe when everyone gets back later, we should have a story telling time like Emmett said. I think that will help. Take her mind off of you Carlisle. We can't have you being conceided now."

He chuckled "What all has been said about me then?"

Bella's hand went over her mouth, her eyes narrowed at Rosalie in a 'don't you dare' stare.

Rosa laughed "can't tell girls secrets" then mouthed "tell you later."

Bella laughed "that's not fair." Carlisle chuckled "oh no, that's totally fair."


	4. Note

_**Thank you to all who has read this story. I still want to go back and fix a few things. This was one of my first stories. I have seemed to grow in my writings and I would like to update this a lot.**_

_**Thank you guys for allowing me to share my fan fiction!**_

_**drcullensgirl21**_


End file.
